Mistystar's Omen/Cliffnotes
*Mistyfoot and Leopardstar are at the bank of the lake. *The both of them go back on the death of the cats caused by the drought and the lack of fish. *Leopardstar falls and can't get up. *Mistyfoot brings Leopardstar back to camp, and Leopardstar is puzzled as to why Mistyfoot forgave Leopardstar even though she was responsible for the death of her brother, Stonefur. *Mistyfoot objects, saying Tigerstar was to blame, and Leopardstar states that she would be proud to call Mistyfoot her daughter. *Leopardstar falls asleep. *In the morning, Mothwing tells Mistyfoot that Leopardstar is dead. *Mistyfoot confesses that she doesn't feel ready to lead the Clan. *The Clan gathers to remember Leopardstar. *Mistyfoot chooses Reedwhisker as deputy. *Leopardstar's vigil is held. *Stonefur comes to Mistyfoot in a dream and tells her that she will need great courage for what lies ahead. *Mistyfoot and Mothwing leave to visit the Moonpool. *Mistyfoot and Mothwing travel to the Moonpool. *Mistyfoot's leader ceremony is held. Graypool gives her a life for loving, Stonefur gives her a life for equality, Feathertail gives her a life for acceptance, Crookedstar gives her a life for wisdom, Oakheart gives her a life for courage, Bluestar gives her a life for doing what is right, Silverstream gives her a life for happiness, Rippletail gives her a life for curiosity, and Perchkit gives her a life for bravery. Pikepaw and Primrosepaw also make an appearance. *Mothwing reveals that she does not believe in StarClan *Mistystar contemplates how Mothwing could possibly be a medicine cat if she does not believe in StarClan. *Mistystar and Mothwing travel to ThunderClan to alert Firestar of what has happened. *On their way back to RiverClan, Mistystar and Mothwing get caught by a WindClan patrol. They tell them what has happened and they offer sympathy and congratulations, and they promise to tell Onestar for her. *Reedwhisker leaves the RiverClan camp to tell Blackstar and ShadowClan of Leopardstar's death and Mistystar's leadership. *The elders take Leopardstar's body away for burial. *Mistystar and Willowshine talk about Mothwing's lack of faith in StarClan. *Mistystar tells Mothwing she can no longer be a medicine cat. *Robinwing, Petalfur, Minnowtail, and Mossypaw return from a hunting patrol. **Mistystar is panicked by the lack of prey brought back, and is informed that though the water is back, the fish are not. **Mistystar says the Clan will have to hunt for land prey, and Mossypaw says StarClan must hate RiverClan, since they won't bring the fish back. *Mistystar fears the lack of fish is a punishment for having Mothwing as medicine cat. *Reedwhisker comes back to camp, bringing Blackstar's condolences on the loss of Leopardstar. **Mistystar fills him in on the prey shortage, and he organizes patrols to hunt elsewhere. Mistystar asks to join him. *On the patrol for land prey, Pebblefoot chases a squirrel across the border into WindClan territory, where a WindClan patrol confronts them. Pebblefoot is blocked by Antpelt. *Mistystar crosses into WindClan territory to confront Antpelt, saying Pebblefoot wasn't stealing prey. Pebblefoot says he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Antpelt says he knew Pebblefoot was intentionally going into WindClan territory, because they have more prey. **Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy, gives condolences for Leopardstar's death, then asks why Mistystar let her warriors onto WindClan territory. Mistystar apologizes, saying Pebblefoot was focused on the squirrel. Ashfoot tells Mistystar to remark the borders so her warriors know where the territory ends. *Three sunrises later, Mistystar notices it's nearly half-moon, and thinks back on how Mothwing has been sending Willowshine in her place to the meetings. **She wonders how Leopardstar hadn't noticed Mothwing neglecting so many of her responsibilities as medicine cat. *The next morning, Mistystar announces that Willowshine is now the only medicine cat in RiverClan, and insists Mothwing retire to the elder's den. **Mothwing says her retirement would be too much for the Clan to handle so close to the death of their leader. *Duskfur says the Clan is happy to have Mistystar as their leader, and thinks she's the best choice for RiverClan. Mistystar wonders why, seeing as they have barely enough prey, and worries what they will think when Mothwing retires. *Hollowpaw and Rushpaw are noted to be missing, but return a few moments later. *Mistystar notes that Mothwing and Willowshine are avoiding her, and wonder if the latter is even looking out for messages from StarClan. *It's been windy and raining heavily for the past few days, but it's finally letting up. *Mistystar says they can't keep waiting for the fish to return, and should consider expanding their territory upstream. *Patrols are discussed; Pebblefoot is to take one to the marshes, and Mistystar is to lead one beyond the border, upstream. *Mothwing approaches Mistystar and asks where Hollowpaw and Rushpaw are, and Mistystar tells her they're practicing for their warrior assessment. Mothwing says she heard them telling Mossypaw and Troutpaw about something they found, that the warriors don't even know about. *Mistystar, Icewing, Grasspelt, and Mintfur reach the border after scrambling along the river's edge. They find three Twoleg nests in the exposed area, and spot two kittypets. *Grasspelt leads them to a mouse nest, where they catch the young mice to bring back to the camp. *Hollowpaw and Rushpaw return to camp, and Mistystar quizzes them on how they did, and where they went for their practice. Rushpaw says they did really well, Hollowpaw says he did the best. Hollowpaw says they went to the elderflower bush by the holly tree. **They're offered the last mouse, to which they say they aren't hungry, after exchanging glances. **Mistystar praises them, and Rushpaw says they were doing what any loyal cat would do. *Mistystar catches a minnow, aware that it is barely enough for one cat. *Beetlewhisker reveals that bigger fish are coming back, but Mothwing said not to catch them, for they need time to breed and grow. **Mistystar is shocked, as she was never informed about this. *She heads back to camp and confronts Mothwing **Mistystar says that she can't trust the medicine cat anymore, and the two argue about Mothwing's ability to be a medicine cat. *Mistystar settles down by an elderflower bush and some holly trees, remembering Hollowpaw and Rushpaw's battle training. **She realizes there has been no fighting there, and knows there are not many other areas like this in her territory. She wonders if Rushpaw lied. *Stonefur whispers that there are more sources of prey than the lake into Mistystar's ear. **She is joyous that StarClan are still watching over them. *Reedwhisker appears, telling Mistystar that Rushpaw and Hollowpaw are in trouble by the Twoleg dens. **It is revealed that the apprentices have been trapped in a corner by dogs. **Mistystar leads a patrol to distract the dogs while Reedwhisker gets the apprentices away from the den. ***The plan doesn't work, and some cats fight the dogs in order to distract them again. *Reedwhisker lets out a cry of pain as the dogs leap at him. *Mallownose rescues Reedwhisker from the dogs. **There is a bad gash in the warrior's side, and Mistystar is mortified, for she can see bone. *Hollowpaw and Rushpaw admit to trying to find kittpet food, since they didn't want to take any food from the already hungry Clan. *Willowshine helps Reedwhisker, and Mothwing has now retired from her medicine cat duties. *Unable to watch her remaining son in agony, Mistystar heads to her den, where her brother, Stonefur, appears. **He convinces her to let Mothwing become medicine cat again, and she receives a sign of a moth flying away. *She decides not to judge Mothwing for her differences. *Mistystar comes running back, to find the camp empty and quiet. **She wonders if Reedwhisker has died, and asks Graymist about it. She informs Mistystar about Reedwhisker being in the medicine den. *Arriving in the den, her son lays still, and for a moment, she thinks he's passed. *Mistystar learns he's still alive, and goes to find Mothwing. **The former medicine cat is in the elders' den, and Mistystar calls to her, waking Mothwing. *She pictures the moth, confident, flying off without any help, and allows Mothwing to become a medicine cat again, who goes to help Reedwhisker. *Mistystar doesn’t follow, and instead leaves for the Moonpool, spotting some WindClan cats over the moor. **At the Moonpool, Mistystar touches her nose to the water, and finds herself looking at Mudfur, Mothwing's old mentor. *Mistystar mentions Mothwing, and the lack of faith the golden tabby has, but Mudfur reminds her he'd always knew how great of a medicine cat his apprentice would've been. **Mothwing appears, and Mistystar's breath hitches for a moment, thinking of Reedwhisker, but she assures the leader he's fine and asleep. *Mistystar thanks StarClan, and the two she-cats talk of their ancestors, and faith. **Finally, Mistystar invites her to rest their old bones before traveling back to RiverClan. de:Nebelsterns Omen/Kapitelnotizen Category:Cliffnotes Category:Mistystar's Omen Category:Novellas